Wolf Language Glossary
The Wolf Language Glossary is a dictionary/glossary of the words and terms used by the wolves of the Beyond. B Beslubbering (adj.) A wolf curse. ''Biliboo (n.) ''Biliboo is game played by elder wolves. It is very similiar to the human game of mancala or chess. ''Byrrgis'' (n.) A long, flowing line of wolves, mostly a hunting formation. It is also a travling formation when wolves are exploring new areas. ''By-lang'' (v.) The wolf word for "Deeply Away". This is when a preagnant she-wolf escapes the clan afraid of birthing a ''malcadh''. C ''Cag-mag'' (adj.) The wolf term meaning "tainted meat", since tainted meat is said to make one who eats it go insane, it can also mean crazy, insane, mad, ect. ''Cailleach'' (n.) The wolf word for the old, sick and/or weak member of a herd of caribou, deer or moose. The herd member who is usually hunted down in a byrrgis. Canker-livered (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses. Carreg Gaer (n.) The term of the pack where the chieftain lives, Cave of Souls (n.) The wolf heaven, where the souls of dead wolves go. ''Ceilidh fyre'' (n./v.) What the wolves call lightning, also known as the fire dance. Chieftain (n.) The leader of a clan, lord of the Carreg Gaer. ''Churrlulu'' (v.) An owl word. It means to laugh something off and take it lightly. Mharie yells this at Faolan after he messes up in the byrrgis. ''Craw'' (n.) A fight between two different animals. D Drumlyn (n.) A memorial made from bones. F ﻿Fengasso (v.) The last words of the great Fengo. Firesight (n.) The ability to look into a fire and see things. Owl word. Free Runner (adj.) The term for a gnaw wolf who was born clanless and left to die by its mother. They are allowed to participate in the gaddergnaw. G Gaddergludder (?) The pack rally that precedes the hunt of a big game. ''Gadderheal'' (n.) A ceremonial cave for meetings of grave matters. ''Gaddergnaw'' (n.) A ceremonial game that happens about every 15 years or so where gnaw wolves of different clans compete to become part of the Sacred Watch. ''Glaffing'' The howl known for grief and mourning. Faolan was glaffing ''in the epilouge of Watch Wolf, while building a ''drumlyn for Morag. Gnaw wolf (n.) A ''malcadh'' who has survived and made it back to the clan. The lowest-ranking and most abused wolf in a pack. ''Graymalkin'' (n.) A bad owl trying to steal the Ember of Hoole so that they can use it for evil ways. Great Chain (n.) A symbolic link for the wolves to the things of heaven and earth. ''Greet'' (v.) An old wolf word meaning "to fret". ''Gyre'' Soul (?) Meaning is still unknown, most likely to be revealed in Ice Wolf; mentioned by the Sark when she was keeping a memory jug in Shadow Wolf. H Hamycch (n.) The ancient wolf word meaning "to leap". ''Hwlyn'' (adj.) The spirit of the pack. L Lochinvyrr (n.) The code of honor between hunter and prey. Lord (n.) The higher-ranking wolves in a pack. Lupus (n.) The first wolf, the wolf spirit who lives in the Cave of Souls, and helps good wolves reach the cave. M ''Malcadh'' (n./adj.) Wolves who are born with deformities and taken by the Obea to a[[ tummfraw | tummfraw]] to die. Moldwarp (n./adj.) One of the few known wolf curses, and the most offensive on there is. Moonrot (n.) The shadow cast during the day by the previous night's moon. It is believed to be a bad omen. ''Morriah'' (n.) A ceremony for a dead chieftian. Gnaw wolves are not allowed to join. O Obea (n.) The rankless, sterile, she-wolf responsible for seeking malcadhs and taking them to a ''tummfraw''. Outflanker (n.) The rank of a strong, quick she-wolf in a byrrgis. They run in the front at first to get to the prey and then fall in the back as the male wolves go for the kill. R Raghnaid (n.) The council of higher-ranking wolves. S Skreeleen (n.)The lead howler(s) of a pack. ''Slaan Leat (v./adj.) A journey of farewell and peace. Winners of the ''gaddergnaw ''are required to seek out their ''tummfraws before they are allowed into the Watch. Star Wolves (n.) The wolves who have died and gone to the Cave of Souls. Sweeper (n.) The rank of a gnaw wolf in a byrrgis. The task is to look for the scat and/or urine of the prey to make sure it is strong and healthy. T ''Taiga'' (n.) The wolf word for teacher. This term is most commonly used for watch wolves teaching new watch wolves. ''Tinulabu'' (n.) The jingle sound that a tail-bone makes. Tailbones are worn by chieftians and Watch members. ''Tock-tock'' (n.) A slow, yet steady speed, in which the clicking of the caribou's tendons is still, not a blur of sound as when the caribou run very fast. It is at tock-tock speed caribou used for long distance. ﻿Tummfraw (n.) The place where an Obea leaves a ''malcadh'' to die. Category:Pages with no known Category Category:Wolf Words and Traditions